Survivor: Heroes vs Zeroes
Survivor: Heroes vs Zeroes is the 3rd Season of Bingo21's Survivor Series. The season featured 22 castaways, 9 returning, and 13 new. They were divided into 2 tribes, Heroes and Zeroes. The tribal division was based on past performances and players knowledge of the game of survivor resulting in a strong tribe (Heroes) vs a weak tribe (Zeroes). The merge made it's way at 12 with 8 jury members following. In the end returning castaway Thedarkpassanger beat out KingTut and BENLINUS in a 4-3-2 vote. Castaways Was voted out in a double tribal council The Game Episodes 'Episode #1 - The Power is Yours' The season began with 22 players and saw 9 of these players returning from previous seasons. Joined by a whole bunch of new faces…..the 22 contestants were split into 2 teams of 11. The tribes were based on skills and experience….11 of the games most formidable players ever pitted against those who needed to brush up on their skills and others who had never experienced the game before. At the first challenge the tension was further increased with the introduction of super powers and the allure of a secret task to gain extra jury votes. As the game began the heroes skill was available for all to see with their tribe dominating the first challenge and winning immunity. At the first vote it was made clear that inactives would be targeted but the vote didn’t prove to be as simple as this statement. After a 3 way tie Jake1313 a player who posted for the wrong tribe in challenge 1 was voted out and became the first player to leave the game. 'Episode #2 - Terminated' The second challenge was a poll but as an added twist any player could terminate the challenge and send their tribe to tribal in exchange for individual immunity and a clue to the hidden immunity idol. In a controversial decision sash from the zeroes tribe almost immediately stopped the challenge sending the Zeroes to their second straight tribal council. The tribe made it clear that they were not impressed with this move but as they could not vote sash…Duke was eliminated in a tight vote. As one of the most experienced players on their tribe (finishing 9thin Survivor Global) Duke was annoyed at the result and questioned if it was the right decision. 'Episode #3 - Idol Concerns' After 2 straight losses the Zeroes were looking for luck to sway their way and it did in a game of higher or lower with a zeroes win sending the heroes to their first tribal council. At tribal council MMMMM tried to convince his tribe-mates that BENLINUS had a hidden immunity idol, which Ben denied. The initial vote resulted in a tie but the majority decided on MMMMM for the revote and the past runner up from Season 1 (Djibouti) was eliminated. 'Episode #4 - Enjoy Your Trip' Luck prevailed for the Zeroes once more in challenge 4 with jogo correctly guessing that the heroic character being described was infact Aladdin. This guess sent the heroes to tribal once more and by a large margin voted out KathrineOliver the winner of season 1 who had been away on a school trip and thus had been offline for 4 days. 'Episode #5 - "We Don't Need You or Katherine. Bye :)"' With the team level once more a twist was revealed in a double tribal council. In polls where players had to convice their opposition to vote for them Qwerty and Benlinus won individual immunity. At the heroes tribal council it seemed that everyone was having a hard time deciding who to vote out. The end decision did not turn out to be so difficult with GabCo voted out with 6/9 votes. In a similarly decisive vote the Zeroes recalled sash terminating the second challenge and following through on their threats voted him out. 'Episode #6 - Safety in Numbers' With both teams desperate to take the lead challenge number 6 saw teams competing to solve word puzzles. Both tribes made quick work of their first 2 puzzles but became troubled when it came to the final puzzle. After deep thought the heroes were the first to solve the answer “Safety in Numbers” and sent the zeroes to their 4th tribal council where TheStan became the 7thplayer voted out of the game due to inactivity because of a ban. 'Episode #7 - You Lead the Way' In challenge number 7 contestants played a game called stop and go. Although a win for the heroes looked certain….the zeroes were able to follow the safe path discovered by the heroes and prevail with jogo being the first player to step off the game board. At tribal it was clear that the heroes were not impressed with the zeroes method of victory and they all agreed that inactives were still the target. The heroes proved to be cohesive in another decisive vote with Yingyang voted out 7-1…ending her chances of bettering her 3rdplace from Season 1. 'Episode #8 - Every Chain has a Weak Link' Once more the tribes were level with neither side being able to maintain an advantage. At the 8th challenge the heroes blew away the competition making a complete chain from survivor players while the zeroes were lugged down by inactivity. At tribal council the zeroes believed the merge was drawing near and in a fairly close vote sent coolieo packing. 'Episode #9 - Dinner and Drama' Challenge 9 saw the zeroes speed prevail with bearpatrol naming the survivors who spoke the past quotes and what season they were from before any of the hero members. The zeroes were invited to feast at the heroes tribal council and watch the drama unfold as it became clear that the clear decisions of past tribal’s were wearing thin. In a tense vote Kikorus was narrowly voted out over Soiyer in a 3-2-1-1 vote. After tribal it was revealed that tribe’s were no more and everyone would now be competing as individuals. As an added twist it was revealed that an eliminated contestant would be waiting at the new merge tribes camp. 'Episode #10 - Powers and Penalty Votes' As the newly merged Ares tribe arrived back at camp it was revealed that GabCo had returned to the game after receiving the majority vote to return to the game from the eliminated contestants. At the first individual immunity challenge Soiyer achieved 1/3 of the votes in the poll and thus became the first winner of the prestigious individual immunity necklace. At the first tribal after the merge 2 things were clear: 1. Everyone was afraid of a super power being played and 2. Old tribal lines still appeared to exist. The player’s fears were warranted as 2 players used their super powers. Bear used the power of shapeshift to turn into Dark causing 2 votes to be sent Dark’s way. Iroll used his power of elasticity to stop mrlincoln from voting which caused him to receive a penalty vote which almost was enough to send him home. In perhaps the most tense vote of the season Octozone was sent packing the margin being just 1 vote. 'Episode #11 - I Quit!' The tension of tribal did not stop after contestants left with many emotions buzzing around camp and creating wide voids between contestants. Irollmyeyes could not handle the hatred and emotional stress and became the first player to quit a bingo21 season of survivor leaving the zeroes further outnumbered in the game. The immunity challenge and tribal council were postponed due to iroll leaving the game 'Episode #12 - Working With the Zeroes' After such a tense tribal council and iroll leaving the game, further diminishing the zeroes numbers, it became clear that immunity was of great importance. In the 2nd immunity challenge it turned out that Spinner knew the most about the game and his fellow cast members and won immunity….but this was not all that was revealed in the challenge. After a heated argument Sandman told his fellow former hero members that he was going to work with the zeroes to vote them off. At tribal council the heroes promoted sandman as their target and before the vote he played a hidden immunity idol to protect himself from the vote. But sandman’s idol was played in vain and another zero was sent packing with bear becoming the 1st member of the jury. 'Episode #13 - Spas, Spars and Sandman' At the 3rd immunity challenge it was clear that safety was particularly important for the zeroes. Like many times before Jogo was able to step up to the challenge and won individual immunity. The win came with a reward and he selected hs zero buddies Qwerty and KingTut to escape the game with a spa, massage and movie night at a luxurious resort. At tribal council there was a clear target and Sandman became the first hero to be voted out since the merge and joined bear on the jury. 'Episode #14 - Famous Last Words' At the next challenge players had try and slingshot stones at the targets of other players and eliminated them from the challenge. In an interesting challenge Soiyer was the first eliminated even though the challenge was dominated by members of the former hero tribe. In a close final showdown thedarkpassanger was able to shatter mrlincoln’s last tile and win individual immunity meaning that in 4 challenges 4 different players had won immunity. At tribal council Spinner made it clear that he was not concerned that another hero would be voted out but in the first major blindside of the game another hero was sent packing with Spinner eliminated by 5 votes. 'Episode #15 - Tut-tut-tut ' Individual challenge number 5 saw 4 out of 8 contestants enter flags as part of a design competition. Guest judge MMA saw Soiyer’s flag as superior to the others and awarded him his second individual immunity win. In a dramatic tribal jury member sandman questioned Soiyer on the vote to out Spinner with soiyer arguing that he was not aware of the vote and had no part in it. In a strategic move jogo played a hidden immunity idol on fellow zero KingTut and was able to negate all 4 votes against him. With no votes against Tut counting GabCo for the second time in the game was sent home and became the 3rd hero in a row to be sent packing. 'Episode #16 - Utter Confusion' With 7 players left the heroe’s held a 4-3 advantage but it had become clear from the last few votes that former tribal lines were not that obvious anymore. At immunity challenge number 6 dark was able to clinch his second individual immunity challenge victory getting 20 tengagers to post his name before ending the challenge. At tribal jogo used the power of confusion beam to make all competitors revote for a different player, tensions flared and another argument broke out in the game this time between mrlincoln and jogo. At the revote KingTut’s continued inactivity was the downfall of the zeroes with jogo narrowly voted out 3-2-1-1. Jogo’s elimination from the game outlined the possible self harm using a power could do as the results of the original vote would have sent Qwerty packing. 'Episode #17 - Loyalties Tested' Challenge #7 saw the return of the poll with thedarkpassanger winning his 3rd individual immunity challenge and 2nd one in a row. At tribal Qwerty felt nervous being one of only 2 remaining zeroes…soiyer felt confident the heroes would stay strong with 2 zeroes remaining but in another blindside Soiyer was voted off and became the 6thjury member. 'Episode #18 - Finale and Reunion' Another Hero Tumbles With the end of the game drawing near 3 heroes and 2 zeroes remained. At the immunity challenge players were shocked when their family members joined them to compete. We met some colourful characters and after a topsy turvy challenge dark won immunity for the 3rdconsecutive time. In another surprising move mrlicoln was voted out in a 3-2 vote and afterwards he expressed his contempt at being betrayed by his fellow heroes. Winning Immunity is Gold At the final immunity challenge the competition was fierce and all players struggled to complete the first phase of the challenge. The challenge remained neck and neck until qwerty had to drop out. Dark was quick at discovering the hidden message in the group description and was the first player to reach the final stage. Dark had a shot at the answer and guessed incorrectly with BENLINUS just progressing to the final stage. It proved 2nd time lucky for dark with him discovering that Winning Immunity is Gold!. At tribal council it was clear the remaining players were nervous and the jury not impressed at the contestants left before them. The vote proved to be just as tense as the emotions with a tie between Qwerty and KingTut. However in the revote Ben and Dark sent Qwerty home becoming the final member of the jury. The Jury Votes The final 3 would face a jury made up of 8 of there fellow contestants. In order of elimination they were: bearpatrol, sandman43, spinner554, GabCo, jogo248, Soiyer, mrlincoln2u and Qwerty3000. At the final thedarkpassanger explained that his main strategy in the game involved making sure that he brought KingTut to the end as this was the special task that would earn him a bonus jury vote. Every move he made late in the game was propelled towards fulfilling his goal. Many members of the jury resented that he would willingly take an inactive to the finals and expressed that he spared no thought for people's feelings and alliances when voting. BENLINUS explained that his strategy was to work together with thedarkpassanger, that they both controlled votes and both pulled off big moves. Ben expressed some remorse at having to vote off members of the hero tribe and the criticism he received was much the same as dark, expect the jury were less harsh and annoyed at him. KingTut had been inactive ever since the 3rd or 4th tribal after the merge and as such made no plea to the jury. The final vote was and still remains one of the most tense finale's in Bingo21's survivor history. Spinner refused to vote, bitter after his elimination and considering none of the final 3 worthy of his vote. BENLINUS received two votes, from zero tribe members Jogo and Qwerty as they viewed his gameplay the best of the final 3. Soiyer, Octozone and Sandman all voted for KingTut to win as they disapproved of how the other two had played the game and believed although inactive KingTut was the only finalist who had played with integrity. Thedarkpassanger received 2 jury votes of the jury members. Bearpatrol and GabCo both believed that while his strategy had been villainous, dark had executed his plans and completed his goal to perfection, and had played smart to receive a bonus jury vote for completing his task. Bear and GabCo's votes combined with thedarkpassanger's bonus vote for completing his being in the finals with his randomly chosen zero KingTut, forced a tied vote between dark and KingTut. Incase of a tie, a tiebreaker poll with all 3 finalists had been set up, with the tied player with the highest percentage earning an extra vote if needed. This poll was closed at the end of the jury voting. BENLINUS received the highest percentage in the poll but as he was not one of the two tied players the tiebreaker vote went to the contestant with the next highest percentage. With 40% of the poll vote Thedarkpassanger was declared the Sole Survivor and given the winners check for $1 million in what ended up being a 4-3-2 vote.. KingTut was declared the Runner-Up and BENLINUS the 2nd Runner-Up. Extras 'Final Words' Returning Players MMMMM, Mrlincoln2u, BENLINUS, Spinner554, KathrineOliver, Bearpatrol, Jogo248, Soiyer and Thedarkpassanger were invited to compete in El Dorado - All Stars where they placed 19th, 17th, 13th, 12th, 11th, 8th, 7th, 4th and 1st respectively. Qwerty3000 returned to compete on the male tribe in Guys vs Girls while Yingyang contested the game on the female tribe. They finished 15th and 6th respectively. Sandman43, Soiyer, Jogo248, GabCo, MMMMM, Spinner554, Kikorus and BENLINUS returned to compete in Scotland - Arch-Rivals. They finished 20th, 13th 12th, 11th, 9th, 8th and 6th respectively. Mrlincoln2u and Thedarkpassanger returned to play in Bingo's Best vs. Gaia's Greats. Both were put on the Bingo's Best tribe and placed 17th and 3rd respectively. Bearpatrol returned to compete on the Righteous tribe in Rogues vs Righteous where he placed 7th overall. Sandman (Aesop) and Spinner554 returned to compete on the Then tribe in Then vs Now placing 9th and 18th overall. Mrlincoln2u returned to compete in Dominica - Loved Ones where he placed 5th overall. KathrineOliver, Sandman43 (Aesop), Bearpatrol and Thedarkpassanger returned to compete in 5.4.3.2.1. They placed 24th, 23rd, =2nd and 1st respectively. TheStan returned to compete in India - Second Chances where he placed 19th overall. Category:Bingo21's Survivor Series